


Smoke and Mirrors

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Fights, Friends to Enemies, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Short One Shot, Weapons, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. This time, he knew that he was ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Breakdown/Bulkhead: come and get me".

Bulkhead had figured that he and Breakdown would fight each other again, but not  _this_  soon.

The Wrecker ducked away from Breakdown's blaster, but he was quick to throw around a punch. Bulkhead then dodged, jumping to the left before switching out his servo into his wrecking ball, aiming for the Decepticon's chassis.

Unfortunately, Breakdown grabbed the wrecking ball and used his fist to punch him right on Bulkhead's torso, pain coursing through the Wrecker.

Grunting, Bulkhead winced, swallowed, and then used his other servo to punch the Con right on his faceplates. Breakdown then released his servo, almost making the Wrecker lose balance, and Bulkhead only hoped that he landed on his feet.

Bulkhead did, but then gritted his denta, as pain shot up in his chassis from the punch earlier.

The Wrecker then heard switching out of weapons, and Breakdown was now wielding his hammer.

Bulkhead's optics soon furrowed as he focused on the Decepticon's weapon of choice as Breakdown raised it.

The Autobot shifted in his stance, putting a servo on his chassis, which still throbbed from what had transpired earlier. "Really, Breakdown? Is this what you call a rematch?"

Breakdown smirked. "Hey, you win some, you lose some. Now come and get me."

Bulkhead switched out his servo, almost as if an answer, with his trusty wrecking ball back in the brig again, and this time he knew that he was ready. Even if it still felt smoke and mirrors, as the humans say.

"That's what I thought."


End file.
